everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Queen
HARDCORE EDITING Rose Queen 'is the daughter of the Red Queen and King in the story ''Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. Though she is a princess, Rose identifies as a rebel because she finds comfort in being a knight on the chessboard more than being a queen. She decides to fight and conquer, yet still uphold her role as queen. Taking pride in her royal status, Rose desires to bend the rules of her destiny by being both knight and queen. Rose grew up in Looking-Glass World, Wonderland and moved to Ever After High when she was sixteen, before the Wonderland Curse was cast. She hasn't seen her family since. Her relationship with her mother and brother has become strained, to say the least. At first Rose didn't have a roommate because she arrived at Ever After High later in the year and was put in her own room. But now she shares a room with Stella Starlight. On Legacy Day, Rose was about to sign the Storybook of Legends, but quickly asked the Headmaster if she could sign after the rest of the ever afters. After that, she wasn't able to sign due to Raven's decision. Rose couldn't sign the book because she found herself dreading to follow her destiny. This was when she decided to forever be a rebel. Portrayal In English, Rose Queen is voiced by Jeannie Tirado or Jamie Marchi. She has a sturdy, tense voice. She can come off as abrasive because of her harsh tone, but her voice doesn't lack a benevolent touch to it. She has a candid sense of humor that shows in her voice. Her voice is bold, but soft, with a slight rasp to it. Character Personality Rose is defiant. She's confident and can be blunt at times. She stumbles on her words a lot because she talks really fast. She's a bold and brave girl who is willing to try everything. Rose tends to rush things when she gets anxious and she can get pretty competitive when it comes to chess. Despite her many flaws, Rose is kind and caring and makes her own decisions. She always fights back and won't stop until she's heard and proven her point. She has a stern tone which makes her extra scary when she gets serious. Her confidence hides her insecurities of not being strong enough. Rose always wants to prove that she's strong enough to be a knight, but has her lingering fear of being too weak. Though she takes her pride and walks out to the battle field with fierce determination. Rose's idol is Darling Charming because they're pretty alike. They're both princesses but Knights inside. Rose always looks up to Darling because of how strong she is and she strives to be as strong as her. Olive Pea also helps with Rose's fear of not being strong enough. She helps her get over the fact that she doesn't need to be strong to win a fight and that there are other attributes to being a knight. She's introverted and an antisocial shut in, though that part of her doesn't shine as bright as her brave, wild side. Most people don't see Rose as an introvert, but she seriously values her time alone with herself. Olive seems to be the only one who notices this about her, but Stella has suspected it whenever she gets kicked out of the dorm room after a chess game had gone sour. Rose is the most calm when near an ocean or Olive. She loves hanging out at the beach, or at least looking at one through her bedroom window. There were only so many beaches in Wonderland that were as beautiful as in the fairytale world. Rose finds most of her happiness not when winning a chess match, not when training to be future knight and queen, but when she's by herself staring at the sky. The truest moments of bliss to her are when there never seems to be an ending to anything; life stops for a second to let her breathe. Despite loving the thrill of fighting, Rose hates how hiding behind a sword is the only way to make her be respected or treated seriously. She will ''not ''play as a pawn. She is the final opponent, the strongest. She's the most valuable chess piece. ''Not ''a prize to be won. She shouldn't need a weapon or threat to show her power and value. She's obviously very protective over her close friends. Also, whenever she's given a gift, she treats it as the Statue of Liberty and treasures it deeply. Rose embodies defiance. She never backs down from a fight, and not one to give up on something that really matters. (If it was something minor like homework or whatnot, she wouldn't give it a second thought to give up but ANYWAY) Especially with her mother. Her hot headed, supportive, prideful mother whom she thought she'd never have to let down. But times are tough, she tells herself, and she has to stand her ground. She's not going to let someone else tell her how to run her life, '''no way. This wasn't always the case, though. She has chromesthesia, or sound-to-color synthesia. This is why she calls Olive "Green", since her voice is forest green to Rose. She hates listening to sarcasm, but sarcastic she will be when the moment is right. "My time has come." She'd be the type of person to laugh hysterically at "trololol" memes. Go Pepe Rose has a tendency to say "enough said" a lot. Just one of her habits. Existential Crisis Rose has been battling with the crisis of not being enough since childhood. Terrified of disappointing her mother and herself, Rose spent her days in Wonderland tirelessly preparing to become the perfect queen. She assumed a persona of herself, the regal, confident, intimidating queen fit to rule Looking-glass World. When moving to Ever After High, however, she lost herself. Or did she find herself? No longer chained under her mother's demands, Rose discovered a new environment of self-expression and individuality. In Ever After High, Rose kept her persona in class, but she became more open to being herself. With more freedom to choose, Rose rebelled from her destiny, as she interpreted it as she must abandon her individuality to become the perfect image of a queen. She decided it wasn't a destiny worth living if she could not be herself. Basically, she had an epic self-enlightenment journey, but it all kinda went crash-and-burn from there. As her legacy became a more pressing issue in her life, Rose found herself debating whether she return to her persona or embrace herself. She drowned in the belief that being herself was not enough. While still maintaining her position as a rebel, Rose's internal war with herself began. Should she be the bold, unnerving queen, or the defiant, reckless rebel? Which one was fake? Which one was real? Was she both? After Legacy Day passed, Rose refused to limit herself to the matriarchal figure she'd originally set out to be. She's become outrageously defiant and strong-willed, creating her own boundaries to her destiny. Nevertheless, she lives in constant fear of not living up to her expectations, of not being enough. Appearance Rose has a light toned skin color and a short, masculine physique. She is 5'0 feet tall and loves to punch people's faces in whenever they mention it. She has wavy and curly blood orange hair with an orange ombré effect at the end (Rose wanted her hair to embody fire). She has semi-light, sapphire blue swimmable eyes. They sometimes change to a gray-blue from time to time, which shifts her usual loose similarity to her mother's appearance. Rose has golden round earrings along with a red/gold/pink color combo knight armor designed outfit. Her outfit is meant to represent dragon scales due to her favorite quote, "the brave men did not kill the dragons, the brave men rode them". Rose has always been a fan of red. It's her signature color. She wears a green good luck charm given to her by Olive on her belt. Rose doesn't have a strong bond with her physical appearance. Interests Rose loves to play chess in her free time and practicing her sword fighting skills is great fun. She also enjoys spending time at Bookend with Princess Olive Pea. Her favorite drink is a double whipped fairy sparkle latte. She SERIOUSLY LOVES her smoothies and lattes. 80 percent of the time, she's getting her afternoon smoothie. While it may not be an interest and more of a hidden talent, Rose has an extraordinarily beautiful singing voice that Olive is in love with. "wait, what?" She's a musical lover as well. She's Wonderlandian, so she's fluent in riddlish. Rose knows morse code as well, for survival skills, and she's trained in all skills concerning war. While war on a chess board in Wonderland has a completely different type of training, Rose believes that a good knight and queen should know how war works in all aspects of the word. Rose likes listening to Fall Out Book and Potion-tonix. Fairy Tale Main Article: Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There Rose's Role Rose acts as a guide to Alice's successor while ruling her own kingdom and chessboard. She can only fulfill her destiny after she is married to her Red King, as the majority of her destiny is ruling along with her husband. Rose also interacts with Alice and the White Queen's successor and overall aides in Alice's journey through Looking-Glass Land. Rose entirely disagrees with such a legacy, the only part interesting her is ruling her kingdom. Determined to keep her royal status yet not follow her story's path, Rose must play her cards right to be both queen and knight. Relationships Family Mother (Red Queen) Rose and her mother have a difficult relationship. Red Queen was always too attached to Rose and would stay by her side all the time, which caused her shift to Ever After High to be drastically heartbreaking. She was so proud of her daughter and wanted to teach her everything about being a queen. However, after Rose refused to finish her signing, their bond shifted. Red went livid and seldom spoke with her after that. But later in the year, Rose's mom grew to become more understanding of Rose's decisions. Rose and her mother look nothing alike. Even her adopted brother, Chase, looks more similar to her than herself. And honestly, Rose prefers it that way. She's thought about randomly dying her hair blue, just to see her mother's horrified reaction, but then thought again and didn't want her mom to have a heart attack. Living with a commanding, demanding, and influential mother left Rose to follow her every word. After moving away from Wonderland, however, Rose has little to no obedience left. Father (Red King) ''' Rose loves her dad and they're basically BFFAS. He always helps her with school problems or situations with her mom. Rose feels like she's the closest with her dad than anyone in her family. Despite being an excellent swordsman, her father hates fencing and fighting in general. However, he always encouraged her to follow her dreams, even if it included being on the battlefield. '''Chase Redford Chase Redford is Rose's adopted brother. Chase and Rose are ultimately best friends and have a normal sibling relationship, having grown up together. They get in fights a lot with each other and compare each other's fencing abilities all the time. Their relationship grew complicated when Rose chose to go to Ever After High, especially when she became a rebel. Being a stickler for rules, Chase disagreed with Rose's decisions and they don't talk to each other as much as they used to. But still, they have a strong bond and would do anything for each other. Rose sees Chase as a younger brother, despite them being the same age. Friends Olive Pea Rose met Olive Pea on her second year at Ever After High at Chess Club. Rose was the best chess player in her year and decided to play a match with Olive. After fifteen chess matches and still no victory, Rose's competitive side kicked in raged on. Every defeat gave Rose a furious anger clenching feeling. She was supposed to be the best, considering her story, why couldn't she defeat this random Princess at chess? One day, Olive showed Rose her way of chess and explained every piece's purpose in detail. Rose followed Olive's advice and actually won a match. Joy filled her heart and she asked Olive if she could play another match. Ever since then, they were BFFAs. Stella Starlight Rose enjoys Stella as a roommate. At first, she was intimidated at how shy she seemed to be. But over time, she became more comfortable to be around. Rose sometimes does a single-sided arm flexing contest with her because she's hextremely annoyed that Stella is more physically fit than her. Although, she's a great person to work out with. Darling Charming Darling and Rose met in detention once, and they both have several interests in common. Rose finds it as a relief to confide in someone who agrees with her side. Both knights like to train together from time to time. Their relationship is half sassy banter, half knowingly exchanged looks. Lizzie Hearts She's queen buddies with Lizzie. They're the ultimate intimidation duo. They've once sent Milton Grimm screaming from his office because he was gonna cancel tea time. Rose respects her and finds her fun to tease. Lizzie's sometimes made outfits for Rose, as they share their love for red. They're both hotheads, though, so don't mess with them in the same room. Alistair Wonderland Rose labels Alistair as a childhood neighborly acquaintance. She's glad they're on good terms, considering their destinies intertwine frequently. Despite being a rebel, Rose hopes that Alistair can still fulfill his Legacy without her having to play her role. Romance Like everyone, Rose's love life is complicated. As a queen, she is supposed to marry a prince and they would become king and queen. But Rose has no intention in marrying anyone. Still, Rose has a soft side for Princess Olive Pea, her best friend. She can get really shy when she's around her, but she's usually just her normal self. They both created a mutual crush on each other, but haven't admitted it yet. Yet their relationship is sweet and they can relate to each other since they're both going to be future queens. Pet Rose has never liked pets, but she used to have a kitten named Thorn when she lived in Wonderland. Enemies Rose has a mutual disgust for Janie Hook. Both find each other highly annoying and irritating. Whenever one talks to the other, their smiles are filled with hate. Their conversations are teemed with passive aggressive stares. Rumpelstilskin is Rose's nemesis, though. "he's a cheating, lying, grumpy, arrogant, cruel, lame, short, angry, boring, disgusting, pitiful, cunning bastard and scum who deserves to fail in every single class he gets...he should go back to school because he lost so many brain cells when falling out of his chair...if he gives me a c, im gonna kill him...he's gonna die tonight...you little fat...." Weapons Phantom Sheath: The Phantom Sheath allows Rose to summon ghosts from Monster High and use them to defeat enemies in battle. Burning Spear: Dipped in lava, the Burning Spear is Rose's #2 favorite weapon and uses it often. She feels as if the flaming tip expresses her personality in a form of a spear. Blazing Ember: Given to her by her father, the Blazing Ember is Rose's absolute favorite weapon of all time. The axe can cut through an enemy with one clear strike. The wild fire bursting off of it distracts opponents and alarms them. Standard Checkmate: Rose was given the Standard Checkmate by her mother when she was first trained to fight on the chess board. In her opinion, the checkmate is a lousy boring sword that gives her the ability to get a checkmate. She doesn't believe in its capability and absentmindedly never uses it. Theme Songs "Stand My Ground"- by Within Temptation "Stand my ground, I won't give in." "Kryptonite"- by 3 Doors Down "You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep." "If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?" Rose was the first and one of the only people who learned about Olive's destiny on Legacy Day. She promised that she would keep her secret and hasn't broken that since. With her brother, Chase, things are a little twisted after Rose's decision of being a rebel. Chase used to look up to Rose, like an older sister. Now, Rose feels as though Chase thinks she's crazy for going against her destiny, as he no longer looks to her for guidance. "Broken Crown"- by Mumford and Sons "But oh, my heart was flawed, I knew my weakness." "I'll never wear your broken crown." "Brother"- by Kodaline "When we were young, we were the ones/the kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world" '' "''We've taken different paths and traveled different roads/I've got you, brother." '' This song portray's Rose's relationship with her younger brother, Chase Redford. No matter what happens and whatever paths they take, Rose will always protect Chase. Trivia * Rose's birthday is August 4, making her a Leo. * Her favorite food is strawberry cream cake. * She has a crush on Olive Pea. "No". * She has the same initials as Raven Queen. (And the same last name) * On her belt, Rose wears a green good luck charm that Olive gave her. * Since Rose is a Leo and Olive is an Aquarius, their star signs are a perfect match. * Rose's personality type is Adventurer (ISFP-A). * She's a poetry lover. * She'd be a Gryffindor and Wampus in the Harry Potter universe. * She'd be a daughter of Ares in the Percy Jackson universe. * She relates to Batman on a spiritual level. * She relate to Spider-Noir on a spiritual level. * Rose doesn't use her "magic touch" that often; she hasn't really found a use for it. * Her full name is Rose Lily Queen. ** She was named after both "Rose" and "Lily" from the second chapter of ''Through the Looking Glass; The Garden of Live Flowers. * Pinterest Board Quotes Gallery RoseQueenRedraw.jpg|Rose basic Rose Queen.jpg|Old Drawing of Rose RoseDateNight.jpg|Rose's date night RosexOlive.jpg|Olive supporting Rose RoseinBattle.jpg|Rose in Battle Jazz hands Rose.jpg|*jazz hands* Rose FIRE.jpg rose drawings.JPG Rose armor.JPG|maybe dragon games outfit? Little Rose & Checkmate.JPG|Angry Rose with Checkmate RoseQueenHeadshot.jpg Rose two moods.JPG|two moods Red and White.JPG|Rose and Darling RoslivePride.JPG RoslivePride2.JPG Rose Queen.JPG|Free! Screenshot Redraws ~featuring Chase Redford IMG_6340.JPG|Garden of Flowers Rose in Date Night .jpg Rose and Wonderland Squad .jpg|Just Wonderland Squad things Teen Queens.jpg|Teen queens IMG_1802.JPG Roses prime moment EDIT.png|some fresh memery Aesthetic Rose Aesthetic.png|Now everyone can see me burning... Rose Aesthetic2.jpg Rose High School Aesthetic.jpg Roseconquer.jpg Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Lesbian Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Queens Category:Wonderlandian